Abismo
by Alice0623
Summary: ¿Sabes? Yo me arriesgare a caer al abismo si es por amor a ti, pero sé que no caeré, porque estás aquí para mí, al igual que yo nunca te dejare caer a ti.


**Hola ^^ Aqui traigo otro One-shot que no me quedo como esperaba xD pero bueno...**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, si no a Yamaha corporation, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Abismo**

Y ahí estaba ella, en medio de la habitación que estaba vagamente iluminada, casi sin poder distinguir los gestos de él.

¿Len?- dijo ella acariciando con su mano la mejilla de él.

En ese momento solo quería besarla, pero no podía, porque algo se lo impedía. Él sabía que para amar se debía de dar un gran salto y volar, y él estaba dispuesto, pero ¿Y ella? Él estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, excepto a arriesgarse a que ella cayera y arrastrarla a su propio infierno.

Rin- dijo él con un tono de voz indescifrable.

Él volteo su mirada hacia la ventana para evitar seguir viendo su rostro que aunque casi era imposible verlo con claridad, podía notar como la melancolía aparecía en sus ojos azules tan parecidos a los de él, pero tan diferentes, tan dulces, tan inocentes.

Si él tenía una debilidad, era ella. Al igual que un miedo, pero también una luz.

Pasaron los minutos en silencio. No hacían falta palabras en la habitación.

Pero que ella necesitara solo la compañía de él era algo que seguía ignorando, o que decidía ignorar.

Te amo- susurro ella tan bajo como pudo aunque las palabras llegaron al oído de él quien simplemente decidió ignorarla para no caer en el abismo de su amor que se reflejaba en la melancolía de sus ojos.

Sabía que le hacía daño de esa forma, pero todo era para evitarle un dolor mayor.

* * *

El sueño le gano a ella, pero el aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Sentado en la orilla de la cama viéndola dormir no pudo evitar odiarse por hacerle daño a ese ángel que tenía en frente. Se acercó a ella y empezó a acariciar su rostro. Levanto su dedo y comenzó a delinear las facciones de ella. Su piel es tan suave. Removió un poco del cabello que caía en su rostro y la beso. Un corto beso para evitar que ella despertara. Se odiaría aún más después de eso, pensó, pero luego concluyo conque no podía odiarse más. Se acercó a su cabello y lo olio.

Se sentó en una silla y sintió como sus ojos se cerraban hasta quedar dormido.

...

Al día siguiendo despertó y lo primero que hizo fue buscarla con sus ojos, pero no se encontraba ahí. La habitación tenía su aroma. Inmediatamente busco en toda la casa pero no la encontró. Preocupado llamo a su celular pero tampoco contestó.

Salió enseguida y recorrió las calles buscándola por todas partes. Aun hacia algo de sereno por la lluvia de anoche.

No estaba dispuesto a rendirse hasta que vio un parque muy peculiar que tenía un enorme árbol de cerezo y debajo de él vio una rubia abrazando sus rodillas.

¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo enojado pero sobre todo tranquilizado por haberla encontrado.

¿Recuerdas este lugar?- Dijo ignorando completamente su pregunta.

No- Respondió de forma seca a ella pero en su interior sabía que nunca podría olvidarlo

-Flashback—

Espera…-Dijo la rubia tropezando y cayendo.

¿Estás bien?- dijo con notable preocupación ayudándola a levantarse.

Estoy bien, porque mi caballero está aquí para rescatarme- dijo ella sonriendo.

Y así será siempre- dijo el devolviendo la sonrisa.

Su respuesta hizo que ella sonriera aún más.

Te amo... ¿lo sabes, verdad?- dijo él de repente bajando la mirada.

Ella sorprendida solo asintió… y yo a ti… dijo sonrojándose.

-Fin flashback—

Mientes… Llegaste aquí inconscientemente, pero lo recuerdas.

Si había una persona que lo conocía era ella.

Eso fue hace mucho- dijo con un tono de voz serio- Y ahora respóndeme… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Te estaba esperando… Eres mi caballero y dijiste que siempre estarías aquí.

Vámonos- dijo el tratando de ignorarla

¿Sabes? Yo me arriesgare a caer al abismo si es por amor a ti- dijo tomándolo por la manga de su camisa- pero sé que no caeré, porque estás aquí para mí, al igual que yo nunca te dejare caer a ti.

Crees que estas arrastrándome a tu infierno, pero no es así…porque este infierno también es mío, solo que yo no veo como un infierno, porque no importa donde estés tú, será el lugar perfecto para mí.

El no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla para luego darle un beso, pero esta vez era diferente, ya que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que era un beso de dos. No un frio contacto de labios que lo hacía sentir que estaba hundiendo más en el abismo a la persona más importante para él. Entonces comprendió que no era el único que tenía miedo. Ella también tenía miedo, pero confiaba en él y él le prometió que siempre estaría ahí. Aun si sintiendo que la estaba arrastrando a su pecado, la protegería siempre. Después de todo, era su amada hermana gemela.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que las haya gustado ^^U no tengo idea de cómo salió eso. Pero espero que les guste n.n deje reviews y alguna sugerencia o cualquier crítica constructiva es recibida.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
